


Nightmares Part 2

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma continues to have nightmares and Killian continues to be there to comfort her when she wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Part 2

She’s standing there, frozen in shock as her own father thrusts his sword into his back and through his heart. He takes one last look at her before he falls to the ground, no longer moving…

He’s bleeding, pressing his good hand against the wound on his neck as he collapses…

She’s bent over him in the field of middlemist flowers, trying to hold back the tears as she tries to convince him to let her save him as he draws his last breath and lays motionless in the grass…

She runs the sword through him, sobbing into his shoulder as she holds him…

She watches in horror as the wound on his neck reopens as she pulls the sword from his body…

She catches him as he loses his balance…

They’re on the ground, her body shielding his as her tears fall down on his chest…

She holds onto his hand for as long as she can before they wheel the gurney out of her reach and she throws herself into her mother’s arms…

It’s the same every night. She is no longer able to sleep without at least one of these scenarios playing over in her nightmares.

She awakes with a start, seeing his handsome face looking down on her, his expression plastered with fear and worry.

He pulls her into his embrace and she starts sobbing against his chest as he strokes her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear.

He no longer has to ask her what is troubling her. It is always the same. And there is little he can do for her, other than to wake her and pull her from her nightmares and hold her as she cries. 

He hates himself for being the reason for her suffering. He hates that he has hurt her in this way, although not intentionally. Despite promising himself that he wouldn’t do what every other man had done - left her. He still can’t believe she came back for him, that she journeyed all the way to the underworld in search for him, to retrieve him.

The first thing she did when they got back was take off his chain with Liam’s ring and put it around his neck, threatening to kill him herself if he ever dared to take it off again. Needless to say he has worn it every day since and the first thing she does when she wakes up is checking to see if it’s still there. Like she does now. He feels her tugging on the chain, running her fingers along the golden metal of the ring.

“Killian,” she says quietly, her voice still thick from crying. “Promise me that you won’t leave me again. Not ever.”

He pulls her closer against him and she wraps her arms around his torso, seemingly holding on for dear life. He places a kiss on the top of her head and murmurs, “I will never leave you again, love.”

“Promise,” she says against his chest.

“I promise,” he assures her, “not until I’m old and grey.”

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes and the hurt and desperation on her face hurts him more than all his three deaths combined.

The Emma Swan he used to know didn’t beg, she wasn’t desperate. But all that has changed. This is what has become of her, his beautiful Swan, more frightened, more nervous, too scared to let him out of her sight for too long. Ever since they got back she had rarely left his side and she was more vocal about her feelings for him and while he was not one to complain about the increased amount of intimacy between them it worried him. It’s been three months now and she’s still clinging to him as if he might die tomorrow, which he very well might, because despite his promise one can never know. He wonders if she will ever get over her constant fear of losing him.

“I love you,” she says softly, looking into his eyes and he kisses her, gently on the lips, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

“I love you,” he says. “No matter what, I will always love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

She lays her head on his chest, holding onto him with a tight grip and he once again places his arms around her protectively, hoping that she finds enough comfort in his embrace to go back to sleep.

“Now go back to sleep, love,” he whispers. “I’ll still be here in the morning.”


End file.
